


Ball Shoes

by thenthekneehits



Series: Tiny Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Future, M/M, Marriage, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenthekneehits/pseuds/thenthekneehits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="https://youtu.be/ScuyR4Hq0v4?t=390">the scene in GMM #649</a> where Rhett roleplayed himself as an old man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball Shoes

“Lurlene, I’ve got balls on my _fee-eet_!” Rhett’s call turned high-pitched as his balance began to falter. Link grabbed onto the man’s middle, attempting to right his hunched back. Of course he’d get the worst hunchback ever and still demand to wear ball shoes. As well as flirt with the best looking woman at the ball. Lurlene was only in her sixties, too.

“Rhett, we’ve been married for over 30 years,” Link felt the need to remind him.

“ _Why_ did I marry you?” Rhett asked incredulously.

“I had nice nipples.”

“Ungh. Oh yeah.” There was a definite shift in Rhett’s tone now.

“You also love me.”

“Oh yeah.” Another shift, as well as a further lean against Link’s shoulder. “Maybe I should take these off.”

“Yeah, you should.”

**Author's Note:**

> [the post on tumblr](http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/125748423236/had-a-five-minute-break-at-work-and-suddenly-felt)


End file.
